The goal of our research is to identify genes that interactively contribute to cancer risk-related behaviors and other complex traits. The emphasis is on cigarette smoking, the major preventable cause of cancer in the United States. A database has been established of over 1000 individuals for whom DNA samples, smoking history, personality test scores and other behavior information is available. This database is being screened for a series of candidate genes for addictive personality and nicotine sensitivity.